Akira Hisoka
This is Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Page. Pls don't edit without my permission ^_^ Appearance Akir is quite small for his age like his friends. Personality Akira is quite strict but quite friendly WIP OWO Relationships Shiro Yasahiro : They are on good terms with each other. Shiromi Sonosuke : They are on good terms with each other. Aiko Kokoro : They are really close with each other,Akira doesn't know Aiko likes him. Haru Kazuki : They are on good terms with each other. Keitaro Shintaro : ???????????. Routine * 8:00 AM : Akiro walks to school. * 8:30 AM : He goes to the right side of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka while they walk. * 8:35 AM : He goes to a bench with Akira Hisoka and was forced to study. * 8:40 AM : He goes to his classroom hallway and speaks with Akira Hisoka * 8:45 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his language assignments. After he gets them he does his language assignments. * 9:25 AM : After he finishes his language he either does work he hasn't finished or ask his teacher to get some more work. * 9:55 AM : After he finishes his assignments he will either read or play games with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 10:05 AM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 10:20 AM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his classroom hallway. * 10:25 AM : He enters his classroom and sits there until he gets his math assignments. * 10:30 AM : He then ask his teacher to go to his other classroom,where he usually gets help and do his math assignments. * 11:30 AM : He finishes his math and goes back to his actual classroom and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 11:35 AM : He grabs his work and puts it into his locker then gets ready for lunch time. * 11:40 AM : He goes to the lunchroom and eats. * 12:00 PM : He goes outside and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 12:30 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his french classroom hallway. * 12:35 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. * 1:55 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 2:00 PM : He then goes outside of the school and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 2:10 PM : He then goes back into the school and goes to his art classroom hallway. * 2:15 PM : He then enters his French classroom and sits there until he gets his french assignments. * 2:50 PM : He finishes his assignments and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. * 3:00 PM : He goes to his locker grabs his work and puts it into his then gets ready for dismissal. * 3:20 PM : He then goes out for dismissal and talks with Shiro Yasahiro,Shiromi Sonosuke,Haru Kazuki and possibly Akira Hisoka. Trivia * His routine is somewhat inspired to my irl friend who usually goes to a different classroom for his work. * His routine is also inspired from my own school schedule. * Akira forces Aiko to study so he doesn't have time to persuade anyone. Credits Credits to Pumpkinhero2 for the base and SpookieSushi for his bangs. Category:WIP Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's Pages Category:Shin Higaku The Occult Club PE Leader's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Friendly but Strict Category:No Club Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:2nd Years